


Game Of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms - Season Three

by clouddragon94



Series: Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouddragon94/pseuds/clouddragon94
Summary: Welcome to third installment of Game of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms. This is a retelling of the hit HBO series, where the events that take place in the Seven Kingdoms are the sole and only focus of the series.It is important for me to preface this series by explaining that these episodes will be written out in a very loose and unstructured format. Almost as a sort of outline. This project is more of an experiment than anything else: to see what a story contained to the first three books/four seasons would look like, and how it would end. Still, I hope to make a satisfying ending to the series -- one that retains the spirit of Martin's novels and revels in the quality seasons of the HBO series.After all, the final season was a disappointment and the final books will never existAt this point, we might have to find our own endings. This is one of themEnjoyP.S.: Starting with season three and continuing to the fourth (and final!) season, there will be a scene-by-scene breakdown available for each episode. It is also written out in a loose, summarized format. Here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152274/chapters/45519766





	1. "Valar Dohaeris"

On Dragonstone

Davos Seaworth is revealed to be alive and stranded on a small island in Blackwater Bay. He is soon picked up by a ship belonging to Salladhor Saan, who reveals that he is leaving Stannis Baratheon’s service. He also tells Davos that Stannis is in seclusion at Dragonstone, only speaking to Melisandre, who has begun to burn people alive. Davos convinces Salladhor to drop him off at Dragonstone and is given an audience with Stannis and Melisandre, both of whom blame Davos for their defeat. When Melisandre mentions Matthos, Davos becomes enraged and attempts to assassinate her, but is restrained by Stannis’ guards. Unsurprised, Stannis orders him thrown into the dungeons.

In King’s Landing

Tyrion Lannister prepares to leave his quarters for the first time in weeks to meet with his father, Tywin. Cersei Lannister visits him in an attempt to determine what will be said during the meeting, but Tyrion dismisses her and is escorted to his father’s chambers by Bronn. There, Tyrion demands Tywin name him as the new heir to Casterly Rock and is viciously refused. Meanwhile, Littlefinger approaches Sansa Stark and reveals his plans to smuggle her out of the city.

Elsewhere, King Joffrey and his betrothed, Margaery Tyrell, travel through King’s Landing in a caravan. During their trip, Margaery exits her litter and goes to an orphanage to comfort the children. At a dinner between Joffrey, Cersei, Margaery, and Loras Tyrell, Cersei reminds Margaery that her impromptu charity work took place on the same street where the royal party was attacked months prior. When Joffrey defends Margaery, Cersei quickly realizes that she is being outmaneuvered by the Tyrells.

In The North

Theon Greyjoy is brutally tortured by Ramsay Snow for undisclosed reasons.

In The Riverlands

Traveling north, Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie are discovered by a group of men led by Thoros of Myr, who suspects them of having escaped Harrenhal. He reveals his men’s allegiance to the Brotherhood Without Banners and escorts them to an inn. While the trio eats, another Brotherhood detachment arrives with the Hound as their captive. Recognizing Arya, the Hound publicly reveals her identity before she can escape.

Much to Catelyn’s disapproval, Robb Stark marries Talisa in a private ceremony. Afterward, the Stark forces arrive at the abandoned Harrenhal and treat surviving prisoners, including a maester named Qyburn. Robb later receives two letters, one bearing news of Winterfell’s destruction and the other that his maternal grandfather, Hoster Tully, has died. He informs Catelyn about her father’s death and makes preparations to attend the funeral at Riverrun, the Tully stronghold. Enraged by this new distraction, Lord Karstark confronts Robb and implies that his recent marriage will cost them the war.

**NOTES**

  * Rickard Karstark is angry about many things; the escape of Jaime Lannister, his sons' killer, in particular.
  * Bronn has been named Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.
  * During his talk with Cersei, Tyrion teases her about her relationship with Lancel.
  * It is mentioned that there is unused wildfire remaining in the capital.
  * Light snow is seen in the Riverlands; it will be seen in this region throughout the season.




	2. "Growing Strong"

In King’s Landing

Margaery and her grandmother, Olenna Tyrell, invite Sansa to lunch with them in the Red Keep gardens. During the meal, the Tyrells question Sansa about Joffrey’s behavior. Sansa is reluctant to speak the truth, but she is eventually persuaded to reveal details about his cruelty. Later, Tyrion discovers Shae waiting for him in his chambers and warns her about Tywin’s threat against her life. Undaunted, Shae remains in Tyrion’s chambers and reveals that Littlefinger has begun to take an interest in Sansa.

Meanwhile, Joffrey and Cersei have an argument regarding Margaery. He later sends Margaery into his chambers and questions her about her brief marriage to Renly Baratheon. Margaery assures him that their marriage was unconsummated and feigns interest in Joffrey’s new crossbow. Intrigued by her apparent fascination, Joffrey practices using the weapon with Margaery.

At Riverrun

Hoster Tully is given a ship burial, attended by his family and bannermen. After the ceremonies, Robb holds conference with his uncle, Edmure Tully, and his great-uncle, Brynden ‘The Blackfish’ Tully. He chastises Edmure for having disobeyed orders not to engage the Mountain and ruminates on his recent defeat. Afterward, Catelyn and Brynden discuss Bran’s fate and Talisa bandages the captured Lannister nephews, Martyn and Willem.

In The Riverlands

Arya, Gendry, and the Brotherhood prepare to leave the Inn at the Crossroads. Before departing, Hot Pie reveals his intentions to remain behind at the inn and gives Arya a direwolf-shaped loaf of bread as a parting gift. Later, Arya and Gendry are transported to the Brotherhood’s secret headquarters and are introduced to their leader, Barristan Selmy. He accuses the Hound of murder and terror, but is unable to put the Hound on trial for a concrete crime. However, Arya reveals that the Hound murdered an unarmed butcher’s boy, Mycah, and Barristan sentences him to a trial by combat.

Elsewhere, Brienne of Tarth continues to escort Jaime Lannister to King’s Landing. During their travels, the two encounter a passing farmer and ultimately decide against killing him. Brienne and Jaime later cross a bridge and, when Jaime seizes an opportunity to take one of Brienne’s swords, engage in an intense swordfight. Before the fight can be concluded, Brienne and Jaime are taken captive by Locke, a bannerman to Roose Bolton. The farmer is revealed to have given Locke information on Jaime.

**NOTES**

  * Lord Karstark continues to question Robb’s decision-making during ‘conference’ meeting.
  * Barristan is much weaker than the last time we saw him; he wears an eye-patch, has several scars, etc.




	3. "Gold, Steel, and Sapphire"

On Dragonstone

Melisandre prepares to leave Dragonstone for an unknown destination. Before her departure, Stannis demands she provide him with another son. Melisandre refuses and claims that her magic requires king’s blood from those who share in Stannis’ ancestry. Later, Stannis visits his wife and daughter, Selyse and Shireen. He privately confesses his infidelity to Selyse and informs Shireen of Davos’ imprisonment. That night, Shireen sneaks into the dungeons and brings Davos a book. When Davos admits that he is illiterate, Shireen begins teaching him to read.

In King’s Landing

In a small council meeting, Tywin announces his plans to have Littlefinger wed Lysa Arryn to deprive Robb Stark of more allies. Despite his lack of expertise, Tyrion is named the new Master of Coin to compensate for Littlefinger’s eventual absence. Later, while retrieving Littlefinger’s ledgers from his brothel, Tyrion rewards Podrick with the services of three prostitutes for saving his life during the Battle of the Blackwater; Tyrion is later surprised to discover that they refused payment, apparently due to Podrick’s skill in lovemaking.

Afterward, Tyrion convinces Lady Olenna to pay for half of the upcoming royal wedding and reads over the royal ledgers. He discovers that Littlefinger has borrowed millions from Tywin and the Iron Bank of Braavos, the latter of which could begin funding the Crown’s enemies should their debts remain unpaid. Tyrion brings these concerns to Tywin, who reveals that he has been forced to defer payments to the Iron Bank due to the war effort.

In The Riverlands

In an evenly-matched trial by combat, the Hound manages to overpower and kill Ser Barristan. However, Thoros resurrects Barristan through prayer. He later frees the Hound. After the fight, Gendry volunteers to repair Barristan’s armor and reveals his plans to join the Brotherhood to Arya. Upset, Arya confronts Thoros and Barristan. The two inform Arya that she will be sold off to the Tullys at Riverrun, and reveal that the Lord of Light has resurrected Ser Barristan six times.

Meanwhile, Jaime and Brienne are transported to Harrenhal. Brienne chides Jaime for his poor swordplay and, in return, Jaime anticipates that Locke’s men will try to rape Brienne. At night, Locke approaches Brienne. However, Jaime convinces him that Brienne’s father would pay ransom provided that she remains unharmed. Satisfied with Locke’s response, Jaime attempts to secure his own release. Locke feigns acceptance at first, but later reveals his disgust and cuts off Jaime’s sword-hand.

**NOTES**

  * Shireen gives Davos a book about Braavos.
  * During the small council meeting, Tywin announces his plans to send Lannister and Tyrell troops to the Stormlands to occupy the region as a pre-emptive strike against Stannis Baratheon. These troops are likely commanded by Mace Tyrell and Kevan Lannister.
  * While talking to Tyrion, Tywin reveals that the Lannister gold mines have gone dry; not only is the crown unable to repay their debts to the Iron Bank, but the Lannister family is unable to provide independent financial assistance.
  * Tyrion, Varys, and others continue to make jests at Littlefinger's expense. He puts on a good face, but these jokes clearly annoy him.




	4. "Oathbreaker"

At Riverrun

During the night, Lord Karstark and his men break into the dungeons and murder the captive Willem and Martyn Lannister. Robb confronts Karstark and orders the men who assisted him to be hung for treason. When he sentences Lord Karstark to death, Catelyn and Edmure entreat him to hold Karstark as a prisoner to keep his family loyal to their cause. However, Robb ignores their advice and personally executes Lord Karstark. Outraged by the death of their leader, the Karstark forces abandon the Northern army and return home. Robb tries to plan a strategy to continue the war against the Lannisters. With guidance from Talisa, Robb decides to replace their lost forces by renegotiating an alliance with House Frey.

In The Riverlands

Locke and his men provoke Jaime into attempting to fight them. However, due to his weakened condition and the loss of his dominant hand, Jaime is quickly defeated. At camp, Jaime refuses to eat and expresses his desire to die. Brienne chastises him for quitting and urges him to live and take revenge on Locke. Later, the group arrives at Harrenhal. Furious that Locke’s men have maimed a valuable hostage, Lord Bolton frees Brienne and orders Jaime to be taken to the resident ex-maester, Qyburn. He is treated without analgesics and taken to the castle’s bathhouse. There, Jaime informs Brienne about the Mad King and his plot to destroy King’s Landing with caches of wildfire hidden beneath the city. Jaime emotionally reveals himself to have slain the Mad King in order to save the city, its people and his own father’s life.

In King’s Landing

Varys gathers information from Ros, who reveals that Littlefinger has made secret plans to take Sansa with him to the Eyrie. Meanwhile, Olenna and Cersei discuss the upcoming royal wedding in the Sept of Baelor. During their conversation, Joffrey escorts Margaery through the building and is persuaded into exiting the Sept and addressing the outside crowd. Angered, Cersei meets with Tywin and expresses distrust of Margaery and House Tyrell.

Later, Varys visits Olenna in the gardens. He warns her that Littlefinger could become dangerous if he were to use Sansa to obtain power in the North, and together, the two conspire to marry Sansa off to Loras Tyrell. Margaery visits Sansa in the Godswood and informs her of this betrothal. Elsewhere, Varys, while laboring to open a large crate, reveals to Tyrion that he has gathered no definitive proof that Cersei attempted to assassinate him during the Battle of the Blackwater. However, Varys advises that revenge requires patience and recalls how a Myrish sorcerer made him into a eunuch decades prior. Once the story concludes, Varys opens the crate to reveal the whimpering sorcerer chained inside.

**NOTES**

\- N/A


	5. "The Climb"

In The North

Ramsay Snow continues to torture Theon for information regarding the Greyjoy occupation of Deepwood Motte. During the questioning, Theon passes out from exhaustion. Later, he receives medical treatment from Kyra, who confronts him about his actions at Winterfell. Theon expresses his remorse and reveals that he framed Bran Stark’s death when unable to locate him. Although sympathetic to his story, Kyra informs Ramsay about Theon’s confession in exchange for her freedom. As she exits, Ramsay draws a knife and orders his guards to restrain Theon. 

In The Riverlands

While practicing archery, Arya notices Melisandre approaching camp with Baratheon soldiers. Thoros greets Melisandre and introduces her to Barristan, who explains his multiple resurrections and asks why she has decided to visit the Brotherhood. Melisandre reveals her intentions to take Gendry into custody, offering Barristan a large sum of gold in exchange; Barristan agrees to the offer. Disgusted, Arya attempts to convince the Brotherhood to refuse Melisandre’s offer, but is unsuccessful. Melisandre later purchases Gendry and departs camp.

At Riverrun

Robb meets with Lothar and Black Walder Frey to negotiate an alliance between the two families. The Freys carry Lord Walder’s demands for an alliance, which include ownership of Harrenhal, a formal apology from Robb, and a wedding pact between Edmure and Roslin Frey, one of Walder’s daughters. Edmure is initially reluctant to marry into House Frey, but he eventually agrees to go through with the arrangement. Afterwards, Talisa reveals to Robb that she is pregnant.

In King’s Landing

At Cersei’s behest, Littlefinger begins investigating the Tyrells, who, she claims, do not hold the crown’s best interest at heart. Olyvar, one of Littlefinger’s spies, sleeps with Loras and learns about the Tyrells’ plan to marry off Sansa. He reports this information to Littlefinger. Later, Tyrion and Cersei are called into their father’s chambers and informed of House Tyrell’s plot. In order to retain power over the North, Tywin decides to wed Tyrion to Sansa. Cersei is pleased by her brother’s discomfort, until Tywin reveals that she will be wed to Ser Loras. Tyrion and Cersei exit the room, both unhappy.

Afterward, Tywin meets with Olenna to discuss his plans to wed Loras to Cersei. Olenna refuses the arrangement, but ultimately consents when Tywin threatens to place Loras into the Kingsguard. Elsewhere, Cersei and Tyrion compare their impending marriages and debate the attempt on Tyrion’s life during the Battle of the Blackwater; Joffrey is deduced to have given the order. Later, Tyrion visits Sansa and Shae and informs them about the upcoming marriage. Meanwhile, Varys finds Littlefinger sitting in the throne room. Littlefinger reveals that he is aware that Ros has been passing off information about him, and that she has been tortured to death by Joffrey. He leaves the city. As Littlefinger’s ship departs, Sansa watches in tears.

**NOTES**

  * We should notice the weather begin to turn at King’s Landing; winter and snow is approaching.
  * Tysha is alluded to in the scene between Tyrion, Twyin, and Cersei.
  * During the torture, Ramsay mentions that his destruction of Winterfell has been kept secret from Robb.




	6. "The Bear And The Maiden Fair"

In King’s Landing

The capital reacts to news of Tyrion and Sansa’s betrothal; Sansa is comforted by Margaery and Tyrion attempts to convince Shae that the marriage will have no effect on their relationship. His attempts are unsuccessful. With their wedding hours away, Tyrion visits Sansa and eases her apprehension at the prospect of becoming his wife. Meanwhile, in the Sept of Baelor, Margaery tries to strike up conversation with Cersei. In response, she threatens Margaery with the story of House Reyne, former Lannister vassals who were slaughtered in an attempted uprising against Tywin. Later, Sansa arrives and marries Tyrion.

At the wedding feast, Tyrion gets very drunk, irritating both Sansa and Tywin, who counsels his son to stop drinking and begin trying to conceive a child with his new wife. Joffrey, after threatening to rape Sansa, calls for the traditional bedding ceremony to begin, but is threatened with castration by Tyrion. Tywin manages to diffuse the situation and Tyrion is able to avoid punishment, using his intoxication as an excuse. Tyrion leaves the feast with Sansa and, despite Tywin’s orders to consummate the marriage, refuses to sleep with Sansa.

In The Riverlands

At the Brotherhood’s hideout, Barristan and his men prepare to pursue a Lannister raiding party. Enraged, Arya berates him for failing to take her to Riverrun and runs away. The Brotherhood promptly attempts to locate Arya, but before they can, she is taken captive by the Hound.

At Harrenhal, Roose Bolton dines with Jaime and Brienne. He agrees to return Jaime to King’s Landing, but reveals that Brienne will remain behind as punishment for abetting treason. Later, Jaime visits Brienne in her cell and promises to uphold his oath to Catelyn Stark and return the Stark girls to their mother. He leaves Harrenhal. While on the road, Qyburn checks on the condition of Jaime’s right arm and explains that Brienne will not be ransomed by Locke. Concerned, Jaime manipulates the party leader into ordering their return to Harrenhal. There, Jaime discovers Brienne to have been thrown into a pit and, armed only with a wooden sword, forced to defend herself against a bear. Leaping into the pit, Jaime boosts Brienne out and is lifted to safety. He leaves the castle with Brienne.

**NOTES**

  * Reference to Tysha in scene between Tyrion and Bronn.
  * Tyrion offers to send Shae to Pentos, but she refuses.
  * In place of a fascination with experiments on the human body, Qyburn has a fascination with pyromancy. This establishes a tension between him and Jaime.



 


	7. "The Rains of Castamere"

At Dragonstone

On Blackwater Bay, Melisandre reveals to Gendry that he is King Robert’s bastard son. Later, she returns to Dragonstone and presents Gendry to Stannis, who recognizes him as one of Robert’s bastards. He visits Davos’ cell and discusses Melisandre’s plan to sacrifice Gendry. Davos objects to the plan, but Stannis remains resolved. He makes Davos swear to never raise his hand to Melisandre again, then frees him. Meanwhile, Melisandre visits Gendry and seduces him. Having earlier claimed there to be ‘power’ in Gendry’s bloodline, she lays three leeches on him to draw his blood. Stannis enters and ritually burns the leeches, speaking the names of the usurpers to his throne: Robb Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, and Balon Greyjoy.

In The Riverlands

At camp, Catelyn approves Robb’s planned assault on Casterly Rock. The Stark host later arrives at the Twins, stronghold of House Frey, and Robb publicly apologizes to Lord Walder and his daughters. Walder accepts the apology, but insists on inspecting Talisa and demeaning her appearance. Meanwhile, the Hound foils Arya’s plan to kill him in his sleep and reveals his plans to ransom her off to Robb and Catelyn at the Twins. Later, the two come upon a trader and his cart. The Hound knocks him out and tries to kill him, but Arya manages to dissuade him. He instead steals the cart of food.

At nightfall, Edmure and Roslin Frey are married. During the ensuing feast, Walder calls for the bedding ceremony and the couple are taken to their chamber. After they leave, Lothar closes the banquet hall and the musicians begin playing ‘The Rains of Castamere’, which arouses Catelyn’s suspicions. She then notices Roose Bolton wearing chainmail under his robes and tries to warn Robb. However, Walder signals his men to attack the Starks. Lothar stabs the pregnant Talisa in the abdomen, killing her and her unborn child, and Robb is shot by crossbows. Outside, Arya and the Hound attempt to gain passage into the feast but are turned away. Determined, Arya tries to sneak in and witnesses the murder of Grey Wind and several Stark soldiers. She is saved by the Hound, who knocks her unconscious and carries her out of the castle. Meanwhile, Catelyn holds Walder’s wife, Joyeuse, hostage and demands that Robb be allowed to leave. Walder refuses, and Roose Bolton stabs Robb in the heart, killing him. Catelyn screams and kills Joyeuse in retaliation, shortly before Black Walder slits her own throat.

**NOTES**

  * Davos continues to learn how to read using the book about Braavos. Stannis notices and talks briefly about the city.
  * Stannis mentions that he saw ‘a great battle in the snow’ in the flames.
  * Brynden ‘The Blackfish’ Tully is slain during the Red Wedding. He arms himself with a large knife and takes out several Frey soldiers, including Lothar Frey, but is killed by Black Walder.




	8. "The Wars To Come"

In The Riverlands

Following the Red Wedding, the remaining Stark bannermen are slaughtered outside the walls of the Twins. During the chaos, Arya and the Hound manage to escape. Later, the two encounter some Frey soldiers on the road. Arya approaches and fatally stabs one of the soldiers who claimed to have desecrated Robb’s body. Before the others can fight back, the Hound steps in and easily kills them all. Meanwhile, Walder Frey and Roose Bolton discuss the Red Wedding and their new positions as Lord of Riverrun and Warden of the North, respectively. When Walder asks about the whereabouts of Theon, Roose explains that his bastard, Ramsay, intends to use him as a pawn to drive the Ironborn from the North.

On The Iron Islands

Balon and Yara Greyjoy receive a letter from Ramsay Snow, crudely detailing his demands to have the Ironborn withdrawn from the North. The message is accompanied by a box, implied to contain Theon’s severed penis; in the letter, Ramsay adds that he will further dismember Theon if his terms are not met. Balon is clearly disturbed by this message, but refuses to surrender the North and orders Yara to return to Moat Cailin.

In The North

Theon is awoken in an undisclosed location, revealed to be the outskirts of Deepwood Motte. Ramsay explains that he has seized the castle and escorts Theon through the rubble. Taunting Theon about his castration, Ramsay forces him into executing a young Ironborn captive to prove his loyalty and his strength. Satisfied, Ramsay and his soldiers prepare to leave the castle for Winterfell.

On Dragonstone

Davos visits Gendry in the castle dungeons and discusses their shared backgrounds. Later, Davos continues his reading lessons with Shireen and is inspired to have her write a message to the Iron Bank of Braavos in Stannis’ name. However, the lesson is interrupted by ringing bells. Davos meets with Stannis and Melisandre, who inform him of Robb Stark’s death and attribute this news to their ritualistic burning of leeches. Despite Davos’ attempts to convince him otherwise, Stannis approves of Melisandre’s plan to sacrifice Gendry. That night, Gendry is taken out of his cell and placed onto a lit pyre. Davos, unwilling to watch Gendry die in agony, shoots him with an arrow to give him a quick death.

In King’s Landing

Tyrion is called into a small council meeting, where he is informed about the deaths of Robb and Catelyn Stark. Overjoyed, Joffrey orders Robb’s head to be brought to King’s Landing, planning to gift it to Sansa, the prospect of which makes Tyrion threaten Joffrey. In return, Joffrey angrily threatens Tyrion and insults Tywin when he reprimands him. Tywin orders Joffrey to be sedated and dismisses the council. Afterward, Tywin chastises Tyrion for having failed to impregnate Sansa, who Tyrion later finds in their chambers, mourning the loss of her family.

Later, Jaime returns to King’s Landing with Brienne and Qyburn. In the Red Keep, Cersei visits Tyrion and advises him to consummate his marriage, claiming a child will give Sansa happiness. Jaime interrupts their grim conversation and reunites with his siblings. Outside, snow begins to fall.

**NOTES**

  * The weather is noticeably grey and cold in this episode - in every location.
  * Yara is mentioned to make routine supply runs to Pyke.
  * Edmure is mentioned to be a hostage to House Frey.
  * A letter with a broken Arryn seal is seen in the scene between Stannis, Melisandre, and Davos.
  * Arya and the audience are reminded of Jaqen’s coin during the scene where she kills Frey men.
  * Before his talk with Cersei, Tyrion is drinking with Podrick; he begins setting up his 'jackass and honeycomb' joke from season one, but is interrupted by Cersei's entrance. Podrick is sent out.




End file.
